Falling Down
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina and Emma get caught in a storm and bond over past abuse
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling Down

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: R, TW: past abuse  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Prompt: Regina and Emma bond over their abusive pasts. Bonus points for comfort sex.

A/N: This was inspired by Patty Griffin's beautiful song "Rain" /X2CekUNxQrw

"Are you sure it won't start?" Emma felt the beginnings of a splitting headache, her afternoon ruined, and now she was trapped in Regina's depressing death-mobile 4 miles from town.

Regina tried one more time to start her Benz only to be met with the blunt thud of a flooded engine, "You've been here the whole time, Sheriff. You tell me?"

"Why did you insist on driving, anyway?" Emma's frustration was rapidly transforming into anger. The whole day had been one annoying inconvenience after another, but this took the cake.

"You thought that I would get into that little yellow car of yours? Hardly," Regina scoffed, tapping her foot impatiently, looking away from Emma and out the window into the grey fog that surrounded them.

"I hate the way you drive," Regina had successfully spit more venom and insults to toss Emma's way this day alone than all their previous meetings combined.

"Okay, I'll bite: what's wrong with the way I drive?" Emma sat up and turned to face Regina, who simply scowled at her.

"It annoys me—**you **annoy me," Regina answered non-committedly, taking a deep breath and willing herself not to give in to another argument.

"Shocker! Now, tell me something that I don't know. The feeling is mutual if you hadn't gathered," Emma kicked absently at the glove box. The wind was roaring and shaking the trees above them, and pouring rain pounded the hard top of the car.

Why Regina had even wanted to go on this worthless Gold-digging (literal) expedition was beyond Emma's grasp. Both Mayor and Sheriff had received an anonymous call that Mr. Gold was digging in the woods, burying something (or possibly someone.) Regina had made it her personal mission to go investigate, and had dragged Emma along with her. They found no trace of anything, not surprisingly.

"Do you know anything about fixing cars?" Regina asked fruitlessly, already guessing the answer.

Emma just laughed, "Uh no, I didn't exactly have a daddy to teach me mechanics…or for that matter-how to drive when I turned 16. Just call a tow truck to get us back to town."

"I didn't bring my cell," Regina said glumly.

"Shit, my battery is completely dead, and I forgot my charger since you rushed me. Why were in such a hurry to get out here. I didn't even have a chance to eat lunch!"

"I wanted to beat the storm, Sheriff. Stop whining. Let's just figure this out," Regina growled, clenching the steering wheel as she realized they were absolutely screwed.

"We can't just camp out here all night, and no one ever comes along this road. We're going to have to walk back to town," Emma continued her merry whining, much to Regina's chagrin.

"Fine, let's start walking," Regina wrenched her key out of the ignition, and opened her car door, as the deafening sound of rain drowned out Emma's protests. When Regina made a decision she committed to it.

Emma followed her out into the storm, catching up with Regina, whom she noticed with alarm, was not dressed for the weather- at all. Her light coat was already soaked through, hair flattened, and in a skirt, hose and 4 inch heels, there was no way she was going to make it back 4 miles. Emma, in contrast, was a "layers" kind of girl, and always seemed to overdress. Her thick oversized rain repellent Sheriff's coat and stocking cap set off her knee high rubber boots. She was toasty as a kitten.

"Erm, Regina?" Emma glanced nervously at her, already knowing she wasn't going to take kindly to her as of yet unspoken suggestion.

"What?" It came out in a snarl.

"Um, I was going to offer that you go back and stay in the car, and I'll go ahead. When I get to town I'll send the tow truck for you. It shouldn't be much more than an hour," Emma rushed her words hoping that Regina would listen to reason.

"And let you forget about me so I have to walk home alone, in the dark? Nice try Sheriff," Regina clacked along the wet cement, her breath visible from the cold and coming out in puffs and swirls.

"You think I'd leave you out here? Strand you? You really don't have any faith in me at all," Emma was livid, but couldn't help but feel bad, Regina was already shaking like a leaf and had slowed her pace as her feet were wet and slipping in her impractical shoes making it difficult for her to even keep them on her feet.

Regina's voice softened and she smiled wryly, "No, I suppose you wouldn't…because you know I'd kill you as soon as I got back. At any rate, I am not going to let you walk alone in a storm for me."

Emma was almost touched by the sentiment of solidarity, but Regina had to put a caveat on it and ruin it all, "I'd never hear the end of the gloating from you."

They plodded on, the temperature dipping lower the longer they were out. Emma felt like they had been walking for hours, but when she looked back she could still see the car even in the low visibility of the fog and rain. Emma knew she could walk much faster than Regina, if the woman wasn't so prideful she'd just take off her damned shoes. Emma had had a few jobs where she had to wear heels, and if at all possible she avoided them. Emma knew Regina's feet much be aching, and usually she'd mildly enjoy the other woman's discomfort, but today she knew how miserable she was in her own warm coat and she couldn't feel anything but empathy for Regina.

Regina stumbled over a rock and fell ungraciously. She didn't protest when Emma wrapped an arm under her shoulder to help her up. Blood and gravel clung to her scraped knees. A weak "Ow" was all Regina mustered, but Emma detected a hint in her voice that Regina was on the verge of tears and trying to hold it in.

Regina finally bowed out and pulled off her shoes, hanging her head in shame, and walking along the rough, pitted cement barefooted. Even though the shoes added just a couple inches, once off, Emma noticed the loss of Regina's height advantage immediately. Regina seemed smaller and slightly fragile. Emma looked down at Regina's feet, through the sheen of her pantyhose, and felt even more pity for the woman in front her, practically gasping in pain, and droplets of water running into her eyes. Emma didn't even think about it, she wrapped her arm tightly around Regina's shoulder bringing her close and helping her along.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked lurching as she fell into step, recalling the last time Emma had helped her like this: practically carrying her out of the fire. The situation was eerily similar, except this time the dangerous element was water.

"Helping you," Emma said resolutely.

Regina looked down, hot tears mingling with the cold rain on her cheeks, and then set her jaw, wrenching out the words as if it pained her greatly, "Thanks…that's better."

Regina looked at her shoes, the elegant feathers that had decorated the tops were ragged, the leather of the shoe completely waterlogged and discolored. With sadness and disgust she threw them into the ditch. They were her favorite pair.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked along in silence for a long while, until Emma broke it with a low-voiced confession, "I spent a night just like this outside when I was little: just in my pajamas."

"But why?" Regina asked unbelieving. Using her free hand to slick back her wet hair, she leaned her head in closer to listen to Emma.

"My foster father was a stickler for us making our beds and I woke up late for school. Forgot to make mine, so when I came home that night he directed me straight to the porch to teach me a lesson," Emma explained wearily.

"And he made you stay out there…all night?" Regina asked.

"Yep, his words were 'if I was going to act like I lived outdoors, then I was going to live outdoors' at least I missed the belt that night. They had so many kids: out of sight, out of mind," Emma muttered in response, eyes blank as she recalled the painful memory.

"He beat you? Sounds like my—" Regina stopped herself. She had vowed never to speak of her mother to anyone ever, but it was too late. Emma had heard and had stopped walking, halting Regina as well.

"Sounds like who? Your dad?" Emma asked concerned and curious. When she faced Regina she felt a stab of pity for her. Emma unzipped her coat, pulled the sleeve off her right arm, and forcibly spun Regina into it, pulling her arm through. The treatment caused Regina to make a noise of disapproval, which Emma ignored.

"What's this?" Regina was confused momentarily, focusing solely on the feeling of Emma's warm body as it pressed into her wet side, delightfully shooting the visage of warmth through her body for a brief moment.

"Lucky for us, that the Sheriff's department only had an XL raincoat for some reason. Put your left arm around my waist, we have to be closer to get this to zip back up." Emma tugged awkwardly on the two halves of the coat pulling Regina against her even tighter, and then zipped it up, and snaked her arm back between them and then settled it firmly around Regina's waist.

Walking entwined and zipped into one coat, not only looked ridiculous, but also slowed them further as they attempted to walk in step with each other. Thankfully, Regina was a bit warmer, and shielded from the onslaught of rain. Regina's hair was dripping on Emma and she reached over with her left hand and slicked it back. Regina reacted by trying to squirm away from the touch, but there was nowhere to go.

After a short time of silence weighing on them, Regina spoke, only because she didn't want Emma to think her dad harmed her, "my daddy would never raise a hand to me. My mother on the other hand, well she didn't like my insolence and she showed her displeasure… physically."

"She abused you?" Emma coughed at the thought. She knew how rotten her own childhood had been, and had never even considered that someone like Regina would have come from anywhere near a similar circumstance.

"She was only trying to help me- for my happiness. Well, she said anyway. I remember a day like today: I was on my horse when a storm came up. A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning spooked him and he bucked. I landed on my tailbone in a mud puddle. I practically crawled home, and when I finally made it back my mother punished me for getting dirty. '_A lady never soils her clothes'_ she said. She threw me in the bath and held me under water until I…until…I understood the lesson," Regina looked away her voice breaking at the memory. Their close proximity forced an unwelcome intimacy and Regina had felt Emma tense while listening to her words.

"Regina, that's terrible. I've never understood how a parent could do that to their child?" Emma said bitterly, tightening her grip around Regina's waist.

"She was just trying to help me," Regina defended her mother in a soft voice, the sound of it foreign to Emma and so different from Regina's normal tone.

"It's not right. A mother should be loving and supportive, not inflicting pain. That's torture, Regina. I had a little doll when I was young and I always imagined it had all of the attributes my "ideal" mother would have, you know, if I had the chance to pick her myself."

"And what would she be like?" Regina asked automatically, surprised to find herself truly invested and caring for Emma's story. She took a deep breath as she listened, and swore she felt a pleasant sense of lightness in her chest that hadn't been there before she had told her secret.

"I imagined she'd be sweet, nurturing…ha!- give me hugs anytime I wanted. Make me cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon, and let me stay up past my bedtime just because," Emma's voice nearly cracked at the memory, sharing such private wishes, no matter how juvenile and basic was hard for her.

Regina inhaled deeply, wiping the rain from her face, touched by Emma's unfulfilled desires, "You should have had that."

"Do ever make Henry cocoa? Let him stay up late?" Emma asked feeling braver from the mutual sharing. Henry had told Emma multiple times that he hated Regina and that she was a bad mother, but so far Emma hadn't seen any evidence confirming his complaints.

"On occasion," Regina replied, keeping her answer short, remembering all too well whom she was talking to.

Regina worried her lip, and averted her eyes in thought. She wanted to confide in Emma, she had no one else to talk to about her struggles with Henry, but her pride was an obstacle. She took a deep breath and started carefully, "I don't know how to make him love me."

The emotion laden words hung in the air between them, Emma opening her mouth, but finding she had no answer. It wasn't her place to comment on Henry and Regina's relationship, but before she could form an answer Regina spoke again, "I often worry that no one can love me; that it's impossible."

"Regina, that's not true. You don't believe that? You know, Henry does love you, it's just difficult for him to understand and show it outright."

Regina was silent for a long while, and Emma started paying attention to where they were. The forest was no longer on either side and they were starting to see the houses on the outer edges of Storybrooke. There was only about a mile left back to town, and it was a relief as it was rapidly getting darker and colder as night settled in.

"Come to my house, Sheriff? It's the closest. I'm sure Henry is wondering where I am, as its past time for his dinner," Regina asked walking faster down the street leading to her house. Her toes had long ago gone completely numb, so she no longer felt pain as she walked along.

Emma's stomach grumbled at the mention of food, and Regina felt it, eliciting a comment, "Hmm, past time for the Sheriff's dinner as well."

Emma had never been so relieved as when she set eyes on Regina's huge white house. They unzipped the coat as they drew near, both feeling the shock of the cold and pain of separation immediately. They practically ran down the street, and up Regina's drive.

Regina unlocked the door and ushered Emma inside, "Henry?"

He emerged from the kitchen, "Mom! Emma! What happened to you? I was so worried and you didn't answer your phone!" He asked in wonder and staring wide eyed as he took in the pitiful sight of them, "Where's your shoes?"

Regina wanted to run and hug him, but she knew she had to get warm first and she surely didn't want to get Henry wet and cold. Truthfully, she wanted to crumple to the floor in her doorway and strip off her clothes, but she knew she had responsibilities to attend to. If she didn't get her and Emma dry and warm they would be useless, she would be lucky if she hadn't caught pneumonia.

Emma waved hello and then she felt Regina grab her hand and pull her up the stairs. The clock in her bedroom, read 7:20pm, they had been out in the storm for over 3 hours. Regina was shivering so hard so could barely open her closet. As Emma stood by awkwardly trying not to drip or stare, Regina started frantically stripping off her clothes. In the midst of unzipping her skirt, Regina flung open her closet and located both of her grey fleece robes, handing one to Emma, directing her to the shower.

"Oh, you can shower first, Regina. I'm really okay," Emma offered even as she shivered, feeling a bit shy at Regina's display of hospitality and out of character immodesty.

"Right now, the last thing I want to be is wet for another second," Regina sighed," I'm going to start a fire in my study, come down when you're ready."

Regina toweled off her hair and body, already starting to feel better and infinitely relieved. Her feet were so sore, and throbbing as they slowly warmed and came back to life. She tied on her robe and dropped her wet clothes into the hamper.

The fire took only a minute to start and she kneeled in front of it, soaking in its warmth for a long moment. Regina felt her own stomach rattle and realized how hungry she was, and then she thought of Henry and went to find him, knowing he would be wondering about dinner.

When she entered the kitchen she was shocked to find almost every food item, spice and condiment in the kitchen piled up on the table, and Henry standing on stool over the stove, "Henry, what are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner for you and Emma," He replied cheerfully, stirring a pot of macaroni and cheese, "I made sandwiches too."

Regina's hand flew to her face in wonder; she couldn't believe that Henry had been so considerate. Emma plodded down the stairs and found Regina and Henry in the kitchen, "This robe is really comfy," she proclaimed with a smile.

Henry grabbed the plates and served them dinner, as they naturally gathered around the table, "You look like you usually look when you want wine, but I can't reach the cabinet, and I don't know how to open those bottles. Otherwise, I'd get you some, mom."

Regina chuckled, "that's very sweet, Henry. I'm fine with water. Emma, what would you like to drink?"

Both Henry and Regina turned their brown eyes on the blonde who was already mid-mouthful with her sandwich. She looked embarrassed and shook her head, but only for a moment, until she realized they were both smiling at her. She chewed and swallowed quickly, "Henry, your cooking is pretty good."

"No, it just seems good because you're really hungry," Henry said, grinning crookedly and taking a bite of his own food.

They ate voraciously; Regina never cared for boxed mac and cheese and didn't even know she had some in the house, but tonight she chowed down, surprised at how tasty it was, made even better by the fact that Henry had made it.

"Thank you, Henry. That was really nice of you to cook for us, but you must finish your homework," Regina started in on her usual every day speech out of habit, but she caught Emma's eye and thought better, "Actually- how about some hot cocoa? Emma, would you like cocoa?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina, I should really get out of here. It's getting late," Emma's eyes shifted toward the door, feeling like she had overstayed her welcome, usually even a minute at the mayor's and she was looking to run, but tonight the time had flown by and she was immensely enjoying present company.

"Emma, you are not leaving this house as long as it continues to rain. Besides, I have no car to drive you, your clothes are wet, and you will not walk down Main Street clad only **my** bathrobe," Regina's usual sense of command had returned.

"Afraid of what people might say?" Emma sassed suggestively, and then clamped her hand over her mouth.

Regina appeared dumbstruck for a second before excusing herself to make their cocoa.

Henry darted over to Emma and conspiratorially whispered, "How did you convince her to let me stay up and have cocoa?"

"I said nothing," Emma claimed, raising her hands in innocence.

They reconvened over the tray of cocoa in the study, and took up residence by the fire. Emma almost cried out in joy when she had her first drink of the warm chocolaty liquid. Emma shut her eyes, and let the feeling wash over her. This is what she had always imagined Christmas day would feel like if she was in a movie.

After an inscrutable amount of time, in which Emma told Henry some of the story of their long, wet day, while Regina interjected to contribute or correct, Henry finally excused himself to bed due to exhaustion.

"Well, I'm glad you two didn't die in the storm," he said in his high chipper voice, as he gave Regina a quick hug and then crossed to Emma to give her one too.

"Thanks for dinner, Henry," Emma said as she drew out a long overdue and much need yawn. She almost nodded off, never wanting to leave her cozy position curled up on the sofa. Before falling asleep she opened her eyes in a sudden panic, wondering if Regina would let her stay all night or if she planned to kick her out now that Henry was in bed.

"Um…I could probably call a cab?" Emma managed weakly, her position and half-closed eyes betrayed that that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I thought we already discussed this: you're spending the night, dear," Regina frowned, bending over in her chair trying to rub the pain from her feet.

"Come here," Emma sat up and patted her lap, trying to beckon Regina over.

Regina didn't move, until Emma exaggerated her lap pat, and sighed at Regina's stubbornness. Regina rose slowly and sat down next to Emma who motioned for her to put her feet up in her lap.

"Let me rub them. I know some magic tricks that will help."

Regina remained uncertain, raising her eyebrow in question of Emma's definition of magic, but relented and gingerly placed her bare feet in Emma's lap.

Emma immediately started to rub them slowly and gently at first, keeping her hands off of the cuts and scrapes from the gravel. Emma pressed deeply into her arches and Regina involuntarily melted, and stifled a moan.

"Feel's good doesn't it?" Emma prodded, somehow taking great pride that she was pleasing Regina.

"Yeah- that's wonderful," Regina managed before twisting her body so that she was lying down fully and sinking into the sofa.

Emma quietly worked on Regina's feet for a bit, before she spoke, "See how much Henry loves you? He cooked you dinner and wanted to get you wine because he knew you had a bad day. He was taking care of you and if that's not love, well, I don't know what is."

"Yes, that was really sweet of him," Regina replied, warmed by his act of caring, and feeling her face tighten signaling she might cry.

"I mean, that's how I've always understood love, or wanted of it: someone to care for me, someone I could care for…" Emma spoke softly, staring into the fire.

"Yes," Regina agreed absently, listening, but lost in her own thoughts.

"When we got stranded today, I thought for sure we were in a losing battle. I thought we'd never make it back, but I think we actually gained something," Emma said, continuing to rub Regina's calves softly, tracing patterns, pleased that Regina was allowing her touch.

"What did we gain?" Regina asked in the same unguarded voice that she had used earlier.

"Understanding," Emma looked down at Regina, who seemed vulnerable in her plush robe and eyes half-lidded from fatigue, "thank you for sharing with me today, Regina."

Regina sat up, blinking to clear her head, forming her thoughts and anticipating that the words she wanted to say would normally be difficult, but she found they came quite easily "I want to thank you as well. I would probably still be sitting in my car or lying in the ditch somewhere if you hadn't been there to help me."

Emma smiled at that, "I couldn't do anything to save your shoes, I'm afraid."

"Yes, well, there are always some casualties in battle," Regina quipped, sliding her feet from Emma's lap and sliding in next to her, worry crossing her brow, "though, I still feel cold. Even all this time sitting by the fire hasn't entirely relieved it."

Emma nodded knowingly, and moved forward embracing her in a strong hug, Regina felt a familiar rise of panic in her chest and then she relaxed into Emma, willing the fear to subside. She let herself acknowledge how much she enjoyed Emma's touch. She felt Emma whisper a soft kiss to the top of her head and then another, and another, and then she pulled her tighter. Regina felt Emma swallow and then heard her say, "nothing can change what happened to you when you were young, but I want to help-you deserve someone to care for you."

"You too," Regina said without pulling away, feeling the power and meaning in Emma's words. The gesture was pure, and Regina for once couldn't hide her feelings. Her whole body began to shake and she started to cry into Emma's neck, clinging, and warming each other, as the storm raged on.

_Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep  
You think that you're gonna drown  
Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep  
With all this rain falling down_


End file.
